Grissom in a Parallel World
by LeslieSidle
Summary: Le titre parle pratiquement de luimême...


Gil Grissom In A Parallel World

Rating: PG-13

Genre: AU, Humour & romance

Notes: Histoire sortie tout droit de mon esprit décalé... Sorry. Autre chose, je ne pourrais pas faire d'update avant pas mal de temps sur mon site. Heureusement, je mettrais mes fics (si j'en écris d'autres) ici.

* * *

Il faisait un temps étrange un peu partout sur le Nevada et particulièrement sur la ville de Las Vegas. A 7 heures du matin le soleil ne s'était toujours pas levé. La pluie tombait abondamment d'un ciel très sombre d'où quelques éclairs s'échappaient de temps à autre dans un bruit fracassant.

Les routes étaient désertes, bon nombre d'habitants étaient encore en train de dormir et personne ne voulait s'aventurer dehors. Excepté pour une Denali qui fendait la pluie sur son chemin. Son conducteur n'avait que faire du déluge mais restait tout de même prudent aux commandes de son véhicule.

Alors qu'il était engagé sur une voie rapide avec pour seuls repères, de grands arbres plantés le long de la chaussée, il ne vit que trop tard la silhouette qu'il allait percuter. Afin d'éviter un drame, le conducteur serra le volant de toutes ses forces et fit une embardée sur le côté. La pluie ne fit qu'empirer les choses et la voiture alla s'encastrer contre un arbre.

Les gouttes tombaient avidement sur le pare-brise encore intact et le peu de lumière émanant des phares montrait le conducteur inconscient et appuyé contre son volant, du sang coulant de sa tempe gauche.

Sur cette route déserte, le temps semblait continuer, la pluie continuait à tomber et personne ne semblait se soucier de la voiture encastrée contre un arbre, tout comme personne ne semblait décider à prendre cette route...

. : : .

Gil Grissom se réveilla dans son bureau, situé dans le labo criminel annexe au commissariat. Le sang battait ses tempes et lorsqu'il alluma une lumière, il comprit tout de suite. Une migraine se préparait. Ce qui l'étonna encore plus fut de se retrouver dans son bureau. Il pensait l'avoir quitté quelques minutes plus tôt mais il n'était plus sûr de rien. Peut être s'était-il allongé quelques instants pour faire passer son mal de tête avant de prendre sa voiture. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et vit qu'il pleuvait toujours autant. Avec un long soupir, il décida de rentrer, il avait une mission à accomplir et il voulait à tout prix se dépêcher d'arriver à l'endroit en question.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit provenant de son bureau, il s'en approcha et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de son biper. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de comprendre le message qui disait dans un langage abrégé : _J'ai les résultats ADN. J'arrive d'ici 5 minutes. Cathy. _

" Cathy ? " demanda-t-il à voix haute

'_Cathy... Cathy...Catherine ?'_ pensa-t-il

Il ne l'avait jamais entendu se servir de ce pseudonyme et lui ne l'avait jamais prononcé non plus, c'était soit Catherine, soit Cath.

Ce qui était d'autant plus bizarre était le fait que Catherine avait dit qu'elle partait tôt ce soir là. Et lorsqu'elle travaillait sur une affaire sans lui, il n'était pas la peine de lui faire part de l'avancement des choses... Sauf s'il le demandait.

Il décida d'aller la voir en vitesse avant de se sauver. En sortant de son bureau, il faillit percuter Sara.... _'Sara ???' _

" Sara ?? " s'étonna-t-il

" Désolée, je n'ai pas fais attention où j'allais " s'excusa-t-elle

" Mais ne devrais-tu pas être chez toi ? " demanda-t-il

" Non pourquoi ? "

" Tu es en congé aujourd'hui "

" Ah ça m'étonnerait, je reviens d'une semaine de vacances, je ne peux pas déjà être en repos. Grissom, est-ce que tout va bien ? " s'inquiéta-t-elle

" Euh... oui enfin non... je ne sais pas vraiment... " dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux

" Bien " répondit-elle peu convaincue

Alors qu'elle allait repartir, Grissom vit quelque chose à la main de Sara qui lui glaça le sang.

" Sara... Tu, tu... es mariée ? " la jeune femme commençait à s'inquiétait de la santé mentale de son boss

" Oui... ça fait 8 ans... " elle le regardait comme s'il était devenu dingue

" Bon désolée mais Nick m'attend sur le parking. A plus tard "

Grissom la regarda partir, tombant complètement des nues. Le pauvre entomologiste n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Ses jambes le guidèrent instinctivement vers les labos. Il perçut des voix étouffées provenant de la salle de pause et en prit la direction.

" Moi aussi je t'aime " dit la voix puis plus aucun bruit ne fut entendu

Grissom approcha de la salle et faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Devant lui se tenait un couple en train de s'embrasser. Et pas n'importe qui, Catherine et son soi-disant défunt mari Eddy. Ils avaient l'air heureux et Eddy bien vivant.

Lorsqu'ils le virent, ils se séparèrent et Catherine réajusta la chemise de son ex-vivant mari. Ce dernier lui dit alors :

" Bon je dois y aller, j'ai laissé les enfants dans la voiture "

" Ok, on se voit à la maison alors " répondit sa femme

Alors qu'Eddy passait à côté de Grissom, il lui fit un grand sourire et lui dit :

" Comment ça va, Gil ? " puis s'en alla

Catherine vit que son collègue était pale, un peu comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

" Tout va comme tu veux ? "

" Euh.... Si on veut... " bégaya-t-il

" Au fait, tu viens toujours à la fête d'anniversaire de Tom ? "

" Tom ? " fit-il en fronçant les sourcils

" Gil ! Tom, mon fils, qui va fêter ses 6 ans ! Tu es même son oncle ! Tu travailles vraiment trop ! Moi qui croyais que tu avais un peu décroché ses derniers mois... " marmonna-t-elle

Surpris, Grissom ne sut quoi répondre.

" Bon, tu tombes à pic, je viens de passer au labo ADN, ça ne colle pas alors il va falloir qu'on aille prélever l'ADN de chaque membre de la famille. " annonça-t-elle avant de continuer son chemin

Au bout de quelques pas, elle se retourna et vit son collègue toujours planté au milieu du couloir.

" Grissom, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? "

" Euh... je vais rester ici, j'ai quelques affaires à régler, vous n'avez qu'à y aller avec Brass " répondit-il prudemment

" J'aimerais bien mais il se trouve que Jim est en vacances à Lake Mead avec sa femme et sa fille ! Vous devriez consulter un médecin... c'est sérieux les trous de mémoire... " dit-elle avant de s'éloigner

Grissom n'avait pas entendu la fin de sa phrase, trop occuper à penser à Brass. _'Jim a divorcé et sa fille est partie il y a 3 ans. Je n'y comprends vraiment plus rien...'_

Il décida d'aller dans son bureau et échapper ainsi à la folie qui régnait dans le labo.

. : : .

Vers la fin du service, Warrick entra dans le bureau de son superviseur. Il le trouva allongé sur son canapé, les yeux fermés.

" Grissom " dit-il pour le prévenir

Celui-ci sursauta avant de se lever.

" On ne vous a jamais dit de frapper aux portes ? " marmonna-t-il

" Il me semble que vous étiez d'accord pour qu'on entre sans prévenir... " répondit le jeune homme confus

Il vit son boss le regarder étrangement et s'empressa de lui tendre un dossier.

" J'ai besoin que vous le signez avant que je parte "

" Ok " il prit le dossier et alla s'asseoir à son bureau

Il prit un stylo et signa vite fait les papiers nécessaires avant de les rendre à Warrick. Ce dernier le remercia avant de décamper en vitesse. Au moment de ranger le stylo, le regard de Grissom s'arrêta net sur une photo coincée entre une agrafeuse et des boites en verre pour preuves.

'_Qu'est-ce que... ?'_

La photo représentait une jeune femme blonde avec un grand sourire.

'_Pourquoi ai-je Terri Miller en photo et surtout pourquoi diable est-ce exposé sur mon bureau ?'_

Il retourna soudainement la photo et se poussa en arrière, comme si le bureau avait la peste. Il avait l'impression de vivre dans une autre dimension. Il se leva rapidement et partit voir ce qu'il pouvait encore trouver de louche.

Alors qu'il passait devant la salle de pause, il remarqua Sara à table et se pressa d'entrer. Il fallait qu'il vérifie quelque chose.

" Ahem Sara ? " dit-il en appréhension

Elle leva la tête de son dossier et l'observa attentivement.

" Oui ? "

Grissom s'approcha doucement d'elle avec un sourire qu'il savait infaillible sur elle. Malheureusement, elle continua de le dévisager comme s'il avait perdu la tête. Il se pencha à côté d'elle et posant ses avant-bras sur la table pour être au plus près d'elle.

" Est-ce que tu voudrais aller prendre un petit déjeuner avec moi ? " demanda-t-il en flirtant

" Grissom, j'ai mon mari et mon fils qui m'attendent pour déjeuner, comme tous les jours... Tu es vraiment sûr que tout va bien ? "

Il se redressa tellement vite à l'entente du mot 'fils' qu'il faillit faire un malaise.

" Grissom ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda-t-il alarmée par sa conduite

" Je... je dois y aller " répondit-il en ayant du mal à respirer

Sara le vit alors quitter la pièce pratiquement en courant. Son supérieur était bizarre, chose qui n'arrivait jamais.

A l'extérieur, Grissom essaya de se calmer et aperçut Nick dans un des labos, travaillant sur des bandes de scotch.

Il entra et se planta en face du jeune homme.

" Tout va bien Nick ? Pas de mariage dont je devrais être au courant ? " demanda-t-il en exagérant sa bonne humeur

Le CSI le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une nouvelle tête.

" Apparemment non. Au fait, vous vous êtes remis de l'histoire avec votre stalker ? J'imagine que ça doit être dur par moment... " dit-il sur un faux air compatissant

" Arf, c'est de l'histoire ancienne et puis c'était pas tellement dur. Après tout, c'était juste l'ex de mon petit ami qui était jaloux. Mais maintenant je me méfie ! " finit-il fièrement

" Je vous demande pardon ? Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un type travaillant pour les câbles télé... " dit-il en se demandant s'il avait entendu la même chose que son cerveau le forçait à croire

" Oui justement, c'était l'ex de Rob, mon petit ami actuel, je vous en ai parlé le mois dernier. Il travaille comme avocat dans les affaires de divorce. " clarifia-t-il

" Je décroche " murmura Grissom livide

" Au fait, j'ai une piste pour mon enlèvement. J'ai retrouvé ces bandes de scotch chez un de nos suspects, y'a du sang sécher dessus. "

" Aha. Et bien faites-en un prélèvement et donner le à Greg " répondit-il automatiquement tout en ayant l'esprit ailleurs

" Grissom ! Vous savez qu'elle vous tuerait si elle vous entendait l'appeler comme ça ! " dit Nick en soupirant

" Qui ça ? "

" Gregoria ! Elle déteste qu'on l'appelle Greg ! Elle en a marre qu'on la surnomme d'un prénom de mec... D'un côté c'est compréhensible. "

" Gregoria... Sanders ? " demanda Grissom confus

" Euh oui... Vous allez bien ? "

" Oui oui, juste un peu fatigué. "

" Vous devriez rentrer alors " proposa-t-il

" Bonne idée " répondit Grissom avant de s'éclipser

'_Bizarre'_ pensa Nick avant de faire ses prélèvements.

Une nouvelle fois dans son bureau, Grissom prit ses affaires et sortit à l'air pur. Par miracle, la pluie avait cessé mais il faisait toujours sombre. Il se dépêcha de retrouver sa voiture et de monter à bord.

Sa dernière pensée avant de mettre le contact en route fut _'J'espère que j'habite toujours au même endroit'_

. : : .

Arrivé devant sa maison, Grissom souffla longuement avant de prendre ses affaires et de sortir. Il fut rassuré en voyant son nom clairement écrit sur sa boite aux lettres. Ce qui le dérangea toute fois fut la lumière émanant de sa maison. Il porta sa main à sa taille et se rendit compte qu'il ne portait pas son arme. _'Va falloir que je songe à l'avoir sur moi plus souvent'._ Il entra précautionneusement et déposa sa mallette à l'entrée avant de commencer son inspection. Arrivé dans le living room, il fut surpris de voir quelques lampes allumées sans raison, lui qui était si rangé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas les bruit de pas étouffés qui s'avançaient vers lui. Arrivée derrière lui, la personne posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Grissom, provoquant un sursaut incontrôlé de la part de ce dernier.

" Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voiture " dit une voix féminine alors qu'il se tournait

Celui-ci sursauta une nouvelle fois en voyant Terri Miller dans sa sortie de bain. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui et vint lui planter un baiser sur les lèvres. Pris de court, Grissom resta de marbre et essaya de s'extirper de cette situation plus que gênante.

" Quelque chose ne va pas mon ange ? " demanda-t-il inquiète

" N...non non... J'ai juste mal à la tête et j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit. " dit-il pour se débarrasser de lui mais au contraire, ça ne fit qu'empirer les choses

" Oh mon pauvre chéri. Tu veux aller t'allonger et que je te masse ? " offrit-t-elle en commençant

" Euh ça va aller... " répondit-il en s'éloignant d'elle

" Tu es sûr ? J'allais prendre une douche, ça te dit de me rejoindre ? " dit-elle en commençant à défaire le nœud de son peignoir

Grissom se tourna aussitôt et dit :

" Euh... vas-y déjà, j'ai quelques trucs à voir avant "

" Parfait ! Ne traîne pas trop... "

Grissom eu un air dégoûté devant son ton sulfureux. Il l'entendit partir dans la salle de bain puis ouvrir l'eau. Il se précipita alors dans un coin tranquille de la maison et sortit son portable de sa poche. Ne sachant quoi faire, il composa le premier numéro qui lui vint à l'esprit. Malheureusement tout ce qu'il entendit fut : _'Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Sara Sidle...'_

Il essaya aussi à son domicile, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait. Une nouvelle fois, il n'eut que son répondeur à qui parler.

Finalement, il prit la décision de quitter les lieux au plus vite avant que la sangsue ne revienne à la charge.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et appela :

" Euh Terri ? "

" Tu es prêt mon ange ? " répondit-elle d'une voix mielleuse

" Euh... malheureusement je ne vais pas pouvoir. On vient de m'appeler, un cadavre vient d'être retrouvé, il y a des tas d'insectes dessus et ils ont besoin de moi... Je suis désolé " au fond il ne l'était pas du tout

Il l'entendit pousser un soupir derrière le rideau.

" Je croyais que tu avais fait passer le boulot après moi ! "

" C'est le cas, je t'assure mais là ils ont vraiment besoin de moi... " dit-il désespérer

" Oui et bien moi aussi ! " répondit-il désagréablement

" Je sais mais je te promets que je vais m'arranger et prendre une semaine de repos ces prochains jours. "

" Promis ? " demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir

" Promis "

" Tu me donnes un baiser avant de partir ? " demanda-t-elle en même temps qu'elle écartait le rideau

Mais l'objet de son affection n'était plus là. Après un soupir de mécontentement, elle continua sa douche.

A l'extérieur de la maison, Grissom s'empressait de monter dans sa voiture et de démarrer en trombe. Son objectif était de s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit.

. : : .

De retour au labo, seul endroit qu'il connaissait sur Vegas, Grissom décida de trouver un moyen de contacter Sara. Après tout, peut être qu'elle avait d'autres numéros de téléphones puisque tout le monde semblait avoir des vies différentes.

Evidemment sur le chemin de son bureau il tomba sur Catherine, qui ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

" Problèmes de couple Gil ? C'est sûr que ça n'est pas toujours évident les premiers mois de mariage... "

'_Maintenant je suis marié !'_ pensa-t-il amèrement

" Catherine, comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas encore partie ? " demanda-t-il pour s'en débarrasser

" J'allais partir figures-toi... désolée si tu es de mauvaise humeur ! Et puis je t'ai toujours dit que ton anthropologiste n'était pas assez bien pour toi, mais comme tu ne m'écoutes jamais... "

" Catherine, ça suffit " dit-il énervé

Elle ricana avant de partir et Grissom continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Une fois dans son bureau, il le chercha de fond en comble un carnet d'adresse et le seul qu'il trouva ne comportait bien sûr pas le nom Sidle. Il trouva également une photo coincée au fond d'un des tiroirs, apparemment elle avait été prise plusieurs années auparavant et représentait une jeune femme blonde accompagnée d'un Gil Grissom plus jeune. N'ayant jamais vu cette personne de sa vie et curieux d'en savoir plus, il décida de l'emporter avec lui. Il ressortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers la salle de pause.

Il fut soulagé de la trouver vide. Il se dépêcha donc de chercher un annuaire téléphonique et s'empressa de chercher dans les noms en S. Alors qu'il était plongé dans le bottin, il n'entendit pas Warrick arriver derrière lui et regarder par-dessus son épaule. Voyant son supérieur s'énerver, il lui demanda gentiment :

" Vous avez besoin d'un renseignement précis ? " il fit sursauter Grissom

" Warrick ! J'ai failli avoir une attaque ! " répondit-il en colère et le jeune homme s'excusa

" Pourquoi je ne trouve pas le nom de Sara dans cet annuaire ? " dit-il en râlant

" Et bien pour la bonne raison qu'elle n'est pas répertoriée sous Sidle mais sous Johnson... elle a pris le nom de son mari. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? Vous avez des problèmes conjugaux ? Je croyais que vous étiez rentré... "

" Non tout va bien et puis ça n'est pas vos affaires. Et puis vous aussi vous devriez rentrer " marmonna-t-il avant de prendre l'annuaire et de retourner dans le calme de son bureau.

Après avoir trouver le numéro de Sara parmi au moins une trentaine de Johnson, Grissom attendait patiemment que l'homme au bout du fil, le mari de Sara, lui passe cette dernière.

" Allô "

" Sara ? C'est Grissom... "

" Grissom ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? " demanda-t-il immédiatement

" Euh non... enfin oui, est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu me rejoignes d'ici quelques minutes ? "

" Je suis désolée mais je dois partir à Henderson pour la journée, je t'en avais parlé le mois dernier. Pourquoi, on a une affaire qui vient d'arriver ? "

" Non non... Je, j'ai juste besoin de ton aide... On peut se voir ce soir ? Je m'arrangerai pour que tu ne travailles pas... " proposa-t-il

" Je... Ok. Tout va bien au moins ? " s'enquit-elle

" Oui... " répondit-il en mentant

Grissom lui proposa alors qu'ils se retrouvent dans un petit restaurant tranquille en début de soirée. Maintenant il allait devoir faire quelques changements question emploi du temps et surtout s'occuper durant la journée. Il n'était pas question qu'il retourne chez lui et qu'il traîne dans les labos non plus. Il se leva et prit la direction de la sortie. Arrivé à la hauteur de l'accueille, une réceptionniste l'appela alors pour lui annoncer qu'il avait reçu plusieurs appels de sa femme. Celle-ci n'arrivait pas à le joindre sur son portable et son biper était resté dans sa mallette. Grissom soupira avant de prendre les messages et de les jeter une fois sur le parking.

Il se trouvait vraiment dans la quatrième dimension.

Une fois dans son véhicule, il roula sans but pendant près d'une heure avant de se décider d'aller se stationner près du parc où Sara et lui avaient enquêter 1 an plus tôt. Il y resta jusqu'aux alentours de midi avant de partir manger dans un fast-food. L'après-midi, il erra de nouveau dans la ville avant de prendre la route en direction de Lake Mead. Garé en face du lac, il ne put que repenser aux évènements ayant eu lieu depuis son réveil dans son bureau.

_Et si tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ? Non, ça avait l'air trop réel._ Avant même de le savoir, il s'endormit contre son volant.

Dans son sommeil, des images vinrent envahir ses pensées. Il vit nettement Sara, lui souriant, elle et lui travaillant sur leur dernière enquête, la pluie inondant les routes, Sara encore, le regardant avec un air blessé, une personne aux traits déformés par de la buée et des gouttes d'eau... un arbre.

Il se réveilla en sursaut sur cette dernière image. Il suait mais avait une parfaite idée de ce qu'il avait fait les heures précédentes, excepté qu'il ne comprenait pas les raisons de changement d'attitude et de vie privée de ses collègues.

Il était tombé sur une série un soir, parlant de quatre personnes voyageant dans des mondes parallèles. Dans certains mondes rien de choquant avait changé alors que parfois, même le monde était méconnaissable.

Mais Gil Grissom était un scientifique, il ne croyait pas à de telles inepties. Toujours est-il qu'il ne reconnaissait pas les gens qu'il côtoyait pourtant presque tous les jours. Il dut donc se rendre à l'évidence que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il avait besoin d'en parler. Bien entendu, comment prouver à un autre scientifique et pas des moindres que l'on est totalement étranger à ce monde ?

Il ne lui restait à présent que le temps de faire le chemin avant que l'heure du rendez-vous n'arrive.

Une fois sur le parking du restaurant, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait une chance sur deux pour que Sara ne le fasse interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Il soupira longuement et sortit de son véhicule.

Sara arriva dix minutes plus tard et le trouva assis dans un box au fond du restaurant, il était en train de regarder par la grande baie vitrée la pluie recommencer à tomber.

" Grissom ? " dit-elle pour le prévenir de son arrivée

" Je t'en prie, assis-toi " répondit-il

Sara obéit tout en le regardant longuement. Quelque chose le préoccupait. A ce moment là une serveuse arriva et leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient commandé. Sara ne prit qu'un café et Grissom suivit le mouvement.

Aucun ne parla pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ne supporte plus ce silence.

" Grissom, pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? " il soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre

"Je... J'ai des raisons de penser que je ne suis pas dans mon monde... " avoua-t-il nerveusement et sans la regarder

Sara resta bouche bée avant d'étouffer un rire.

" Attends, tu peux me répéter ça ? "

" Tu m'as bien compris ! " marmonna-t-il

" Oook... Hum... qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu as des problèmes avec ta femme ? "

" Non ! Ecoute, je ne suis pas marié ! C'est dingue, je me réveille dans mon bureau hier soir et tout fout le camp ! J'apprends que tu es mariée, que Catherine l'est toujours, Nick est gay et pour finir que je suis marié ! J'avoue que j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé le coche... " s'exclama-t-il las

Sara le regardait comme si elle venait de voir débarquer des extraterrestres.

" Tu es... sérieux ? " s'aventura-t-elle

Elle comprit qu'il l'était par le regard mortel qu'il venait de lui donner. La serveuse arriva à cet instant avec les commandes.

" Ok... pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en parles à moi personnellement ? Je croyais que tu connaissais Catherine depuis plus longtemps... "

" C'est vrai mais il n'y a qu'en toi en qui j'ai une entière confiance... dans mon monde " ajouta-t-il faiblement

" Grissom, admettons que tu dises vrai, et crois-moi j'ai quelques doutes... comment est-tu arrivé ici ? " demanda-t-elle curieuse

" C'est une question à laquelle j'aimerai trouver une réponse. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'être au volant de mon véhicule sous une pluie infernale et la minute d'après, je sors de la route et fonce droit dans un arbre... Mais tout est encore floue... " se remémora-t-il difficilement

" Admettons que ça se soit réellement passé, pourquoi te réveiller dans un autre univers et non pas dans une chambre d'hôpital. C'est tout de même étrange que tu n'aie aucune trace de l'accident... " énonça-t-elle sceptique

" Je n'en sais vraiment rien ! " dit-il en se massant les tempes

" Peut être que nous sommes dans un monde parallèle au tiens et que tu sois arrivé ici par je ne sais quelle façon... "

" Un monde parallèle ? Désolé mais je n'y crois pas trop " répondit-il perplexe

" Mais si, c'est dans la physique théorique, il y a des théories qui prouvent l'existence de mondes parallèles. " expliqua-t-elle à voix basse

" Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, de croire à des mondes parallèles, à la combustion humaine spontanée et j'en passe... " dit-il en plaisantant histoire de détendre l'atmosphère

" Comment es-tu au courant pour la combustion humaine ? Je n'en ai jamais parlé... " dit-elle surprise

" Et bien, on a eu une affaire concernant une femme qui avait brûlé dans sa maison, l'année où tu es venu travailler à Vegas. Tu as tout de suite conclu au phénomène de combustion humaine spontanée. Mais comme je n'y croyais pas, je t'ai dit de chercher de plus près afin de démontrer qu'il s'agissait d'un accident. " expliqua-t-il

" C'est drôle mais... je n'ai jamais eu d'affaire dans ce genre. Je commence vraiment à y croire. "

" Enfin ! " répondit Grissom d'un air désespéré

" Je suppose que tu ne va pas rentrer chez toi cette nuit ? "

" Non et pas question que j'aille au labo, tout le monde croit que j'ai besoin de consulter un psy. Je vais probablement aller à l'hôtel et essayer de tirer tout ça au clair afin de savoir comment revenir chez moi... enfin dans mon univers. " il commençait à être de plus en plus fatigué par la situation

" Pourquoi ne pas venir à la maison ? Il y a une chambre d'amis et ce sera mieux que de payer une chambre d'hôtel. " proposa Sara

" Euh... je ne pense que ce soit une très bonne idée... je ne veux pas déranger. " la vérité était qu'il avait encore du mal à penser que Sara était mariée... enfin dans cette vie.

" Ne sois pas ridicule ! Et puis Andrew est partie en voyage d'affaire ce matin. "

" Andrew ? " demanda-t-il

" Mon mari " lui apprit-elle

" Oh... " fit Grissom avant de détourner le regard

Sara le persuada de venir chez elle et finalement, ils rejoignirent leurs véhicules en direction de sa maison.

. : : .

Grissom resta un peu en retrait au moment où elle entrait dans sa demeure. Il l'entendit parler avec une femme et finit par entrer dans le salon. Sara lui présenta alors la baby-sitter, qui partit quelques secondes plus tard. Alors qu'il passait en revue les étagères présente, il entendit Sara derrière lui réclamer son attention.

Il la vit alors tenir un enfant dans ses bras et l'identifia immédiatement comme étant son fils. Aucun doute là-dessus, il avait les mêmes traits que sa mère.

" Voici Jake, mon fils " lui présenta-t-elle

Grissom resta silencieux mais observa cependant l'enfant. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si lui et Sara avaient un fils, s'il ressemblerait à Jake.

Sara était en train de dire à son fils que Grissom, qu'il connaissait déjà, allait rester chez eux pour la nuit. Jake semblait content mais était trop fatigué par sa journée d'école pour en parler. Sara annonça à Grissom qu'elle allait mettre son fils au lit.

" Bonne nuit oncle Grissom " dit Jake avant de partir et le cœur du scientifique fit un bond

" Euh bonne nuit " répondit-il mal à l'aise

10 minutes plus tard, Sara fut de retour dans le salon.

" C'est vraiment ton portrait craché. Quel âge as-t-il ? " demanda-t-il

" Il vient d'avoir 7ans et il est déjà très en avance pour son âge. " dit-elle fièrement

Grissom sourit avant de se frotter les yeux. Sara lui fit alors remarquer sa mine exténuée.

" Tu devrais aller dormir. Je vais te montrer ta chambre " annonça-t-elle

Il la suivit dans le calme et répondit par un signe de tête quand elle lui disait qu'il était libre d'utiliser la douche et la cuisine.

La scène ne durait qu'une fraction de seconde à chaque fois. Mais dans ce court instant, il pouvait ressentir les émotions qui l'avaient traversé. Il sentait tout, de l'odeur de la pluie mélangée au parfum intérieur de son véhicule jusqu'à l'adrénaline qui montait en lui lorsqu'il vit l'obstacle surgir devant lui.

Il suffit d'une fois de plus pour que Grissom se réveille en sursaut et surtout couvert de sueur. Pendant un court moment il se demanda où il était jusqu'à ce que le dure réalité vienne le frapper. Excepté que maintenant, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé avant son réveil dans cet univers parallèle.

Il se leva sans attendre, le cœur battant toujours la chamade et sortit dans le couloir. Après plusieurs pas incertains, il trouva dans la pénombre, ce qu'il pensait être la porte qu'il recherchait. Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'entrer, main sur la clenche.

Entrebâillant légèrement la porte, il tendit l'oreille et entendu le bruit régulier de la respiration de son occupante. Il s'en voulait de devoir interrompre son sommeil mais d'un autre côté, il avait besoin de parler.

Grissom entra alors sans faire de bruit et s'approcha de la personne emmitouflée dans ses draps et paisiblement assoupie. Jamais, au grand jamais, aurait-il imaginé un jour se retrouver dans la chambre à coucher de Sara Sidle...enfin, tout était relatif aussi...

Cette dernière fut tirée d'un beau rêve par quelqu'un lui secouant l'épaule gentiment et qui murmurait son prénom. Elle ouvra un œil, puis l'autre, avant de voir la silhouette de son superviseur en face d'elle.

" Grissom ? "

" Désolé de te réveiller, j'ai besoin de te parler "

Sara alluma alors sa lampe de chevet et se mit assise dans son lit. En la voyant en nuisette, Grissom retint sa respiration et détourna son regard de la jeune femme.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil

" Je... je sais ce qui m'est arrivé. On pourrait aller en discuter ailleurs, comme au salon par exemple... " demanda-t-il gêné

" Euh oui... " elle repoussa les couvertures et se leva, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il la fuyait du regard

" Sara... tu pourrais, euh, mettre une veste ou... " bégaya-t-il en gesticulant vers elle

Elle acquiesça, non sans se poser des questions et alla le rejoindre dans le salon après avoir revêtu le peignoir de son mari qui traînait par-là.

Elle lui indiqua le canapé afin qu'il s'asseye alors qu'elle s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

" Je... je sais ce qui s'est passé " commença-t-il peu sûr de lui

Il vit Sara concentrée sur lui et il continua son histoire.

" J'étais sur la route ce matin là, je venais de quitter le labo. J'avais l'intention de venir te voir, enfin ma Sara... toujours est-il que je ne voyais pas grand chose à travers le pare-brise à cause de la pluie. Il faisait toujours noir dehors ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Il y avait une personne sur la route, je ne l'ai vu qu'au dernier moment. J'ai essayé de l'éviter du mieux que j'ai pu mais j'ai perdu le contrôle et je suis aller droit dans un arbre. Et après, je me réveille dans mon bureau... "

Sara considéra longuement ses explications avant de dire :

" D'une manière quelconque, il s'est produit quelque chose sur cette route. Certains théoriciens pensent qu'un couloir temporel existe entre plusieurs mondes... Pour cela, il doit y avoir une brèche... Tu as dû causer cette brèche lors de ton accident... ouvrant ainsi un couloir sub-spatial qui t'as fait atterrir... _dans ma réalité_. "

Grissom acquiesça calmement, se demandant par quel moyen il allait retourner chez lui.

" Parle-moi de ton univers, y a-t-il beaucoup de changement par rapport au mien ? " demanda-t-elle intriguée

" Oh oui. Pratiquement rien n'est pareil... " répondit-il avec un léger sourire

" Catherine vit seule avec Lindsey, elle a divorcé d'Eddy quelques années auparavant et il a été tué il y a deux ans. " commença-t-il et vit qu'il avait captivé Sara

" Nick est... enfin, n'est pas gay. Warrick vit seul mais je n'en suis pas certain. Brass aussi est divorcé, sa fille a quitté Las Vegas il y a 3 ans, depuis Jim n'a plus de nouvelles. Gregoria s'appelle Gregory Sanders et crois-moi, il n'a rien d'une fille. "

" C'est dingue à quel point tout peu différer d'un univers à l'autre... Et qu'en est-il de nous ? " elle le regardait d'un air serein

" C'est délicat... Nous sommes... " il avait du mal à s'exprimer

" Amants ? " le coupa Sara, repensant à différents évènements comme la scène dans la chambre

" Non, nous ne sommes pas mariés. La seule fois où j'ai invité Terri Miller à dîner, elle m'a laissé tomber alors qu'on m'appelait pour une enquête. Sara et moi, c'est compliqué... "

" Pourquoi allais-tu chez elle ce matin là ? "

" J'en ai marre de la fuir... Au fil des années, l'attirance qu'on avait l'un pour l'autre ne cessait de grandir. J'ai eu peur et je me suis éloignée d'elle. Je l'ai fais souffrir durant tout ce temps. Ce soir là, après l'avoir vu partir, j'ai mis de côté toutes les raisons qui m'empêchaient d'être avec elle et j'ai foncé tête baissée... " avoua-t-il

" C'est étrange, entre le Grissom que je connais et moi, il n'y a jamais rien eu de tel. Il n'y a que de l'amitié. " sourit-elle

" Comment as-tu rencontré ton mari ? " demanda-t-il

" Oh... Andrew était à Harvard et une amie me l'a présenté. On a tout de suite accroché mais comme il avait une an de plus que moi, il a fini l'université et est parti travailler sur Los Angeles. On ne s'est plus vu durant 3 ans, durant tout ce temps j'étais sur New York où j'étais stagiaire dans une morgue. Je suis sorti avec une recrue de Quantico, Jack Malone pendant quelques temps. J'ai du quitter la ville après avoir été accepté à San Francisco en tant que CSI. Deux mois plus tard je vais visiter Los Angeles et sur qui je tombe... mon futur mari... " raconta-t-elle avant de s'excuser pour avoir déborder sur sa vie personnelle

" C'est pas grave, au contraire, Sara n'a jamais travaillé à New York " répondit-il

" Comment s'est-on rencontré ? " poursuivit-il

" A New York justement, lors d'un séminaire regroupant les médecins légistes des plus grandes villes du pays. C'est toi qui m'as fait découvrir le métier de CSI. " expliqua-t-elle avec un brin de nostalgie

Grissom repensa à la photo qu'il avait prise du bureau et alla la chercher. De retour au salon, il la montra à Sara et lui demanda si elle savait qui était la jeune femme.

" C'est Samantha Spade, elle était étudiante en criminologie à New York et tu l'as fréquenté quelques temps. Ca remonte à environ une quinzaine d'années. " annonça-t-elle

Grissom parut surpris par ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre.

" D'ailleurs, maintenant elle est agent du FBI et travaille dans le service de Jack. J'ai gardé contact avec lui. "

" Oh... " fut tout ce qu'il répondit

" Quel genre de personne je suis dans ce monde ? " s'enquit-il

" Hum, à peu près la même que la tienne, enfin question attitude. Sinon, tu es plutôt calme, solitaire, anciennement marié à son travail mais plus depuis que tu es avec Terri. Elle ne fait pas l'unanimité au labo, on la trouve trop... superficielle. Bien entendu, il n'y a que Catherine qui ai le cran de te le dire ouvertement. " ça fit sourire Grissom

" Je pense que dans n'importe quel univers, Catherine aura toujours la même franchise... même si ça n'est pas toujours la meilleure chose. "

" C'est bien vrai. Elle trouve que tu es devenu une guimauve depuis ton mariage car ta femme te mène par le bout du nez. Je crois que ce qui a fait exploser Cathy, c'est quand tu as jeté ta collection de papillons et insectes sous la menace de ta femme... "

" Quoi ? Une chose est sûre, jamais personne ne me fera jeter mes spécimens ! " rétorqua-t-il

" Attends de voir ce que ça va donner avec Sara... "

" Elle n'est pas comme ça, je la connais bien. Même si parfois ce n'est plus le cas... Pourquoi vous ne dites rien à votre Grissom ? "

" C'est difficile, il prend la mouche dès qu'on lui parle des défauts de sa femme. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais en ce moment ce n'est pas la peine... "

" Pourquoi ça ? "

" Et bien Terri veut un enfant et ils n'arrivent pas à en avoir... elle met tout ça sur le dos de son mari alors que le problème vient tout simplement d'elle. " répondit-elle désolée

" Je suis content de ne pas être de ce monde... " soupira-t-il

Ils parlèrent encore pendant une heure avant de retourner se coucher. Bien entendu, ils devaient trouver une solution afin de renvoyer Grissom dans son univers.

. : : .

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Grissom sortit de sa chambre, il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où il entendait des voix. Il vit alors Sara déjà habillée, préparer le petit déjeuner à Jake.

" Bien dormi ? " lui demanda-t-elle

" Si on veut... "

" Assis-toi. Si tu veux du café, il y en a dans la cafetière. " lui indiqua-t-elle et Grissom se contenta de lui faire un signe de tête

" Je... je devrais peut être prendre des vacances ? " suggéra-t-il

" Ca me semble être une bonne idée. Comme ça les autres n'auront pas trop de doutes. "

" Ils en auront quand ma 'femme' n'arrêtera pas de les appeler ou bien viendront me chercher au labo... Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? " demanda-t-il fatigué

" Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que tu fais un break, que tu as besoin de réfléchir ? "

" J'ai pas vraiment envie de lui dire ça en face ou l'entendre me hurler dessus au téléphone... "

" Laisse un message sur son répondeur... "

L'idée parue lui plaire mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas le numéro. Sara comprit tout de suite et lui annonça qu'elle l'avait.

Après avoir mangé, Grissom s'éclipsa pour téléphoner. Pendant ce temps, Sara prépara Jake pour l'école.

" Maman, pourquoi oncle Grissom dors à la maison ? " demanda Jake d'un air curieux

Pendant un moment, Sara ne sut pas quoi répondre alors elle mentit :

" Parce qu'il a des problèmes avec sa femme. Allez viens, tu va être en retard... "

Grissom réapparut, non sans avoir entendu la conversation.

" Ca y est... Mais je ne crois pas que vous en soyez débarrasser pour autant au labo. " admit-il

" Ok... Bon, je dois emmener Jake à l'école. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. "

" D'accord " répondit-il en la regardant partir

Lorsque Sara fut de retour chez elle, Grissom était en train de lire un magazine dans le salon. Il venait apparemment de se doucher car ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés.

" Grissom ? " celui-ci releva la tête

" Je... J'ai un service à te demander... "

" Je t'écoute... " dit-il en fermant le magazine

" Je dois passer voir la mère d'Andrew cet après-midi. Je ne serais pas revenue à temps pour récupérer Jake à l'école... ça t'embêterai de le faire pour moi et de le garder ? "

" Non bien sûr. Il faut que je passe au labo de toute façon et que j'aille m'acheter des vêtements. J'irai le prendre à mon retour. " répondit-il

" Merci beaucoup " il lui répondit par un sourire

En début d'après-midi, Grissom alla comme prévu au labo afin de prévenir le directeur des jours de congé qu'il prenait. Carvallo lui demanda les raisons de cette absence mais Grissom resta cependant évasif sur le sujet. Il ne pensait qu' à fuir les lieux pour éviter de tomber sur sa soi-disant femme. Il passa devant les labos tête baissée, il ne voulait pas qu'on le reconnaisse et qu'on vienne le voir. Malheureusement, lors de son passage devant la réception, il n'échappa à l'œil de Judy, la jeune secrétaire.

" Mr Grissom ! " appela-t-elle

Celui-ci fit la grimace avant de s'avancer vers elle.

" J'ai des tas de messages pour vous " lui dit-elle

" Mettez-les de côté, je suis en congé jusqu'à nouvel ordre " répondit-il ennuyé

" Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous dire à votre femme d'arrêter de harceler le standard, elle téléphone toutes les 5 minutes ! â€³

" Ecoutez, la prochaine fois qu'elle appelle, dites lui que je pars à Tahiti, ok ? " il n'attendit pas que Judy lui réponde, et poursuivit son chemin.

Il remonta en voiture et se dirigea vers un centre commercial où il passa le plus clair de son après-midi à chercher des vêtements qui lui plaisaient. A chaque fois qu'il voyait une jeune femme blonde, il avait peur de tomber sur Terri.

Bientôt, l'heure d'aller chercher Jake à l'école arriva. Il décida d'attendre devant l'école, espérant reconnaître le fils de Sara. Mais ce fut plutôt Jake qui le reconnut en s'écriant :

" Oncle Grissom ! " cria l'enfant en se précipitant vers lui

" Hey Jake, comment ça s'est passé à l'école ? " demanda-t-il maladroitement

" C'était génial, on a essayé de construire une fusée ! " s'exclama le garçon fier de lui

" Vraiment ? C'est intéressant " répondit Grissom en le conduisant à sa voiture

Durant le trajet, Grissom ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à son passager pratiquement toutes les 5 minutes. Il semblait fasciner par le jeune garçon.

" Maman est partie chez grannie Johnson ? " demanda-t-il soudainement

" Euh oui. Elle m'a demandé de te garder " répondit Grissom en le regardant

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se gara devant la maison de Sara. Jake sortit du véhicule et entra dans la maison sans attendre.

Grissom retrouva le sac à dos de l'enfant et prit le même chemin. Il l'aperçut alors dans la cuisine, sortant un paquet de céréales d'un placard.

" Oncle Grissom, tu peux m'attraper un bol ? " demanda-t-il en désignant un placard en hauteur

Le scientifique acquiesça alors et se plaça devant Jake. Il sortit un bol du placard et lui tendit. Ce dernier le remercia et continua de préparer son goûter.

Grissom s'assit également à la table, observant attentivement Jake.

Après avoir mangé, le garçon disparut dans sa chambre, laissant Grissom seul dans cette grande maison.

Il finit par aller s'installer au salon, prenant au passage un nouveau magazine. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Jake arriva devant lui en courant, une boite à la main.

" Oncle Grissom, tu m'aides à construire une fusée en lego ? " demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire

" Ok " répondit-il en reposant son magazine

Ils se mirent assis par terre et Jake renversa sa boite de lego dans un coin. Pendant près d'une heure, ils essayèrent de construire une fusée et Grissom se surprit même à parler aussi facilement au jeune garçon et partager quelques rires avec lui. Jake lui posait des tas de questions sur l'astronomie et la conquête de l'espace. Il regardait son oncle émerveillé, quand ce dernier lui racontait des histoires telles que le jour où l'homme a marché sur la lune, la mission Apollo 11 et d'autres.

Alors qu'ils achevait leur œuvre, Jake posa une question :

" Oncle Grissom, pourquoi est-ce que tu as des problèmes avec ta femme ? "

Pris de court, il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Finalement, il lui donna une réponse universelle.

" Tu sais Jake, il arrive parfois qu'on se dispute avec les gens, même avec ceux qu'on aime le plus... "

" Tu t'es disputé avec ta femme ? Tu ne l'aime plus ? " demanda-t-il curieux

" Euh... en fait je ne sais pas trop... "

" Maman et papa se sont disputés une fois " avoua-t-il

" Ah oui ? " dit Grissom intéressé et pressant Jake

" C'était l'année dernière, après qu'un monsieur soit venu manger à la maison "

" Quel monsieur ? Tu te souviens de son nom ? "

" Pas trop... Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il venait de New York et qu'il travaillait au FBI... " annonça-t-il

Les premières pensées de Grissom se dirigèrent tout de suite sur le nom de Jack Malone.

A ce moment là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, révélant Sara la mine fatiguée.

" Maman ! " cria Jake avant de courir vers elle

" Hey " répondit-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras

" Avec oncle Grissom, on a construit une fusée en lego ! " dit-il fièrement

" C'est vrai ? " répondit-elle avec un grand sourire avant de voir Grissom avancer vers eux timidement

" Je vais te la montrer " et il partit vers le salon

" Alors, tout s'est bien passé ? " demanda-t-elle

" Oui. Jake est formidable, c'est un fan de sciences. On sait de qui il tient. " il crut voir Sara rougir mais Jake arriva en trombe, brandissant son œuvre.

" Wow c'est magnifique, bravo les garçons " dit-elle contente

. : : .

Sara annonça à Grissom qu'elle allait se reposer avant d'aller travailler. Ce dernier décida de préparer à manger afin de laisser Sara dormir un peu plus. Il fut surprit lorsque Jake lui proposa de l'aider.

" Papa ne fait pas la cuisine, c'est toujours maman ... " expliqua-t-il

" Oh... "

Grissom commençait vraiment à se demander quel genre d'homme était Andrew Johnson. Il espérait que ce n'était pas le genre à penser qu'à son travail et à délaisser sa famille.

" Jake, est-ce que tu vois ton père souvent ? " demanda-t-il

" Il travaille beaucoup et quand il est là, il est toujours au téléphone. " Grissom soupira longuement

Lorsque Sara sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir la table mise et Grissom s'activer derrière les fourneaux. En s'approchant plus, elle vit son fils aux côtés de son boss en train de lui passer un plat. Ils se retournèrent en entendant du bruit derrière eux.

" Maman ! Oncle Grissom a fait à manger ! " annonça-t-il

" Ah oui ? " dit-elle avant que son fils ne l'entraîne vers la table

Grissom posa alors un plat sur la table et les servit. Ils mangèrent en silence, les seules interruptions venant de Jake. Il continuait de poser des questions à son 'oncle' . Sara les regardait avec contentement. Jamais personne n'avait cuisiné pour elle et jamais Andrew ne répondait aux questions de son fils avec autant de passion. Déjà parce qu'il ne connaissait pas toujours les réponses car à part le droit et l'économie, il n'était intéressé en rien d'autre. Elle se demandait même comment leur mariage arrivait à tenir.

Après manger, Sara commença à débarrasser mais Grissom l'empêcha de continuer.

" Je vais le faire. Tu n'as qu'à aller t'asseoir dans le salon tranquillement. Tu veux un café ? " proposa-t-il

" Euh oui... " répondit-elle surprise

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara vit Grissom arriver vers elle avec deux tasses à la main. Il lui en tendit une avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil

" Merci " dit soudainement Sara

" Pourquoi ? " demanda-t-il

" Pour le dîner et pour Jake " répondit-elle en le regardant

" Oh... il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier, c'est normal... "

" Sinon, comment ça s'est passé au labo ? "

" Bien... J'ai évité d'y rester trop longtemps par peur de tomber sur ma possessive de femme ou même quelqu'un d'autre " dit-il en plaisantant

" J'espère qu'on ne va pas la voir débarquer au labo ce soir. Je sens que Cathy va déclencher une émeute si c'est le cas... "

" Vous n'avez qu'à prévenir la sécurité si elle vient. Après tout, elle ne travaille pas pour le LVMPD... " suggéra-t-il

" C'est clair. En parlant de boulot, je vais être en retard si je ne me prépare pas maintenant. " annonça-t-elle avant de finir son café et de se lever

5 minutes plus tard, Sara sortit de la chambre de Jake, à qui elle venait d'aller dire bonsoir et se retrouva maintenant sur le pas de la porte.

" Bon et bien passe une bonne soirée, tu peux regarder la télé, lire... enfin tu fais ce qu'il te plait... " dit-elle à Grissom qui se trouvait à ses côtés

" Ok et ne t'en fais pas, je veille sur Jake " promit-il

Sara lui donna un grand sourire avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser sur la joue. Il resta stupéfait devant le geste de la jeune femme mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les sens.

" Ta Sara a énormément de chance " dit-elle solennellement

Grissom sembla confus et la jeune femme se mit à rire subtilement.

" De t'avoir " ajouta-t-elle pour paraître plus claire

Cette dernière ouvrit la porte et disparut dans la nuit, laissant un homme surpris et bouche bée derrière elle.

. : : .

Le lendemain matin, Sara trouva Jake ainsi que Grissom à table, en train de déjeuner tranquillement. 

" Bonjour vous deux " lança-t-elle et les deux lui répondirent en souriant

Elle posa alors une grande enveloppe à côté de Grissom.

" C'est arrivé cet après-midi au labo. Ils ne savaient pas quoi en faire... "

" Oh... Tu crois que je devrais l'ouvrir ? " répondit-il

" Regarde toujours, ça a l'air de venir d'un cabinet d'avocats "

Il prit l'enveloppe et l'observa avant de l'ouvrir.

" Oh... " émit-il en voyant la première page

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda Sara curieuse

" Ma chère femme n'a pas apprécier que je prenne mes distances. Elle demande le divorce " annonça-t-il sans sourciller

" Et bien... elle ne devait pas tenir à son mari autant que ça ! " répondit-elle

" On dirait oui... Bon qu'est-ce que je fais de ça ? " demanda-t-il en la regardant

" Normalement, on devrait laisser l'intéressé régler ça ..."

" Pourquoi est-ce que je sens un mais quelque part ? " dit-il

" Disons que j'aimerais bien m'amuser un peu donc je t'encourage à les signer... " avoua-t-elle

" Je... je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça... "

" Allons, tu n'aimerais pas rendre un grand service à ton double ? Il se fait étouffer pas une femme égoïste et possessive ! " rétorqua-t-elle

" Oui mais il l'a tout de même épouser, ce qui veut dire que c'était son idée quelque part... Il a tout de même des sentiments pour elle. On ne se marie pas avec quelqu'un qu'on aime pas ! raisonna-t-il

" Peut être, enfin fais comme tu veux... " dit-elle en faisant signe qu'elle abandonnait

Grissom commença à se poser des questions mais décida de ne rien dire. Il observa Sara dire à Jake d'aller chercher ses affaires avant de partir.

" Au revoir oncle Grissom " dit-il alors que sa mère ouvrait la porte d'entrée

" Bye Jake, passe une bonne journée "

Le garçon partit vers la voiture alors que ara resta à l'entrée.

" Je vais faire quelques courses après l'avoir déposé. " annonça-t-elle et Grissom acquiesça

Le temps extérieur s'était couvert à nouveau et il venait de se remettre à pleuvoir lorsque Sara rentra chez elle, les bras occupés par des sacs en papier.

Grissom accourut aussitôt lorsqu'il entendit du mouvement.

" Ca va aller Grissom, pas la peine de m'aider " dit-elle ne posant tous les sacs sur la table de la cuisine.

" On dirait que le temps ne s'arrange pas " observa-t-il

" Non. C'est rare d'avoir un tel temps en cette période "

Après qu'elle eut fini de ranger ses achats et non sans l'aide persistante de Grissom, celui-ci disparut dans le salon.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour, il laissa tomber une enveloppe sur la table, ce qui alerta Sara.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda-t-elle

" Regarde "

Elle prit l'enveloppe et en sortit les papiers qui reposaient à l'intérieur.

" C'est les papiers du divorce " observa-t-elle

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle feuilleta les pages.

" Tu les as signé ! " s'étonna-t-elle

" Oui. Parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait, une certaine personne serait toujours en train de me faire la tête... " répondit-il en plaisantant

" Hé ! C'est faux ! " rétorqua-t-elle en le frappant avec le dossier

" Bon, je vais aller à la poste en ville et m'en débarrasser au plus vite. J'espère juste que ça mettra un peu de plomb dans la cervelle soi disant brillante de ton supérieur. " annonça-t-il avec un sourire avant d'enfiler sa veste

Arrivé à la porte, il se tourna vers la jeune femme et dit :

" Peut être que ça lui permettra d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir ce qu'il a sous les yeux tous les jours "

Sara n'eut pas le temps de réagir car il était déjà parti. Elle resta cependant confuse, ne sachant pas quoi penser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom sortit du bureau de poste, non sans se poser des questions sur l'attitude à adopter. Il était content d'avoir éloigner Terri Miller de son double, mais d'un autre côté, il ne savait pas s'il aurait aimé qu'on vienne perturber sa vie privée. Il secoua la tête afin de se débarrasser des pensées négatives.

Il se dépêcha de regagner son véhicule devant la pluie incessante.

. : : .

Sur le chemin du retour, Grissom eut une mauvaise impression de déjà vu. Il était seul sur la route, la pluie tambourinait sur le pare-brise, si bien qu'il n'y voyait pas à cinq mètres au-delà. Les nuages bourrés d'électricités avaient provoqué un orage et empêchaient les rayons du soleil de filtrer. Autant dire qu'il faisait très gris voire noir sur Las Vegas en cette matinée.

Il devait se montrer prudent s'il voulait arriver entier chez Sara. Ils devaient toujours se pencher sur le problème de son retour éventuel...

Perdu dans ses pensées, en grandes parties orientées vers _sa_ Sara et peu aidé à cause de la faible visibilité qu'il avait, il ne vit la silhouette qu'au dernier moment. Lorsqu'il vit sa voiture foncer sur un arbre en bordure de route, il sut immédiatement que son impression de déjà vu s'avérait réelle.

Grissom ouvrit les yeux brusquement et les ferma aussitôt devant la lumière aveuglante émanant de la pièce. Son cœur battait une nouvelle fois à vive allure et son esprit essayait de se remettre à fonctionner correctement.

" Grissom ! " appela une voix féminine

Il tenta de se redresser mais la personne l'empêcha, le remettant en position allongée.

" Sara ? " demanda-t-il comme si son esprit lui jouait un tour

Il comprit alors qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital et que la personne dont il avait le plus besoin à ce moment précis, se trouvait à ses côtés, le visage illuminer d'un sourire radieux. Il y avait cependant comme des larmes dans ses yeux, les faisant briller.

Grissom la regarda alors droit dans les yeux et la seconde suivante, il se redressa et la prit dans ses bras. Ce geste les surprirent autant l'un que l'autre mais c'était tellement agréable qu'ils n'en dirent rien.

Sara commença à se retirer de son étreinte mais prit ses mains dans les siennes.

" Je devrais prévenir les autres que tu es réveillé " dit-il arborant toujours un sourire radieux

Grissom acquiesça tout en entremêlant leurs doigts. Il la regarda se lever et ne put s'empêcher de vérifier sa main gauche qui était encore dans la sienne. Il laissa échapper un soupir lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'avait pas d'alliance. Sara récupéra ses mains et quitta la pièce non sans un dernier regard en sa direction.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la jeune femme fut de retour dans la chambre.

" Ils arrivent, ils étaient tous contents d'apprendre la nouvelle. Je devrais prévenir un médecin, pour qu'il vienne t'examiner. " dit-elle avant de se retourner vers la porte

" Non Sara, attends... " appela Grissom

" Ca fait une dizaine de jour que tu es dans le coma, il vaut mieux qu'un médecin t'examine." répondit-elle en s'avançant vers lui

" Dix jours de coma ? " s'étonna-t-il

" Oui, on a retrouvé ta voiture encastrée dans un arbre, tu n'avais que des blessures superficielles mais c'est ta tête qui a le plus subit. On pense que le choc et l'effet de la ceinture sont responsables du coma. Personne ne sait exactement combien de temps tu es resté dans la voiture inconscient... " expliqua-t-il tristement

" A quelle heure m'as-t-on retrouvé ? "

" 8 heures 30 "

" J'ai quitté le labo à 7 heures ce matin là... " lui apprit-il

" C'est une chance que quelqu'un ai vu ta voiture, vu le temps qu'il faisait c'était quasiment impossible. " il acquiesça d'un air grave tout en regardant Sara appuyer sur le bouton pour prévenir un médecin

" C'est Brass qui m'a appris pour l'accident, ça ne faisait que deux heures que j'étais rentrée."

A ce moment là, un médecin entra dans la pièce et Sara décida de laisser un peu d'intimité à son supérieur.

Après un quart d'heure d'attente, Sara vit enfin la porte s'ouvrir et le médecin en sortir. Elle alla tout de suite à sa rencontre afin de prendre des nouvelles de Grissom.

" Mr Grissom m'a l'air en parfaite santé, je le garderai juste cette nuit encore afin de m'assurer qu'il n'y ai aucun problème. Il pourra sortir demain et il faudrait que quelqu'un le surveille pendant quelques jours. Bien entendu, je lui ai fortement conseillé de prendre une semaine de congé. "

Sara échangea encore quelques mots avec lui avant de le remercier et d'entrer dans la chambre. Alors qu'elle aurait encore aimé être seule avec Grissom quelque temps, tout le reste de l'équipe arriva en même temps.

" Alors, comment va-t-il ? " demandèrent-ils aussitôt

" Juger par vous-même " répondit-elle nonchalante avant d'ouvrir la porte

Ils entrèrent sans attendre et se précipitèrent vers leur boss. Sara préféra rester en retrait à côté de la fenêtre.

" Gil ! Je suis si contente que tout aille bien ! Vous nous avez fichus une sacrée trouille ! " s'exclama Catherine en le prenant dans ses bras, ce qui le surprit

Nick, Warrick et Brass lui donnèrent une tape amicale dans le dos avant de se lancer dans de grandes discussions. Nick lui demanda ce qui se passait quand on était dans un état comateux.

" Vous étiez dans un tunnel ? Vous avez vu une lumière blanche ? " demanda-t-il comme un gosse

" Nick ! Tu passes trop de temps avec Greg ! " se moqua Warrick

" Vous savez Nick, si vous voulez, je peux vous mettre dans le coma " lui répondit Grissom pince sans rire

Vers la fin de leur visite, Sara annonça qu'elle allait chercher du café. Nick, Warrick et Brass commencèrent à sortir, non sans avoir dit un dernier mot à leur collègue. Avant qu'elle ne parte, Catherine s'approcha de Grissom et lui fit une confidence :

" Gil, je vous en prie, faites quelque chose pour votre relation avec Sara. " il ouvrit la bouche mais Catherine l'ignora

" Vous savez qu'elle est restée à vos côtés depuis le début ! Je devais même la mettre dehors de force pour qu'elle rentre se reposer ou bien pour manger. Elle s'est mise en congé exprès pour rester avec vous. Alors elle ne mérite pas que vous la traitiez comme vous l'avez fait dans le passé... Compris ? " dit-elle en prenant un faux air menaçant

Elle le vit hocher la tête et se leva pour partir. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, Sara réapparut. Catherine échangea quelques mots avec elle avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

" Hey " dit-elle voyant que Grissom était perdu dans ses pensées

Il la regarda et afficha un petit sourire.

" Est-ce que ça va ? " demanda-t-elle inquiète

" Oui oui... C'est juste que, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un mauvais rêve durant tout ce temps... " avoua-t-il

" Oh... Tu veux en parler ? " proposa-t-elle

" Hum pas tellement, plus tard peut être... "

" Ok " après quelques secondes de silence, elle se décida à lui demander ce qu'elle avait en tête depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital

" Grissom... Comment se fait-il qu'on t'ai retrouvé sur la route de North Vegas alors que tu habites à l'opposé ? " elle le vit alors chercher sa réponse et préféra retirer ce qu'elle venait de demander

" Désolée, ça n'est pas mes affaires après tout " déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre

" Sara... " appela-t-il doucement mais elle ne se retourna pas

" Je... Je venais te voir " laissa-t-il échapper

La jeune femme pivota brusquement, un air étonne sur le visage.

" Approche... " dit-il gentiment

Lorsque Sara fut à ses côtés, il la fit asseoir sur son lit. Il ne sut par où commencer alors il continua à la dévisager.

" J'avais pris une grande décision ce soir là. Je m'étais décidé à prendre un risque que je n'aurais pu prendre auparavant... pour des raisons qui me semblent lointaines et si banales aujourd'hui. " avoua-t-il

" Quel risque Grissom ? " l'implora-t-elle le regard chargé d'émotions

" Celui d'être enfin avec la personne qui me rend vivant chaque jour, qui donne envie de continuer à donner le meilleur de moi-même dans tout ce que je fais... Malheureusement, je n'ai pas toujours été le meilleur ami de cette personne, je l'ai fait souffrir et je l'ai éloigné de moi, sous la seule raison que j'avais peur qu'elle ne m'atteigne comme jamais personne ne l'a fait. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que malgré tout ça, elle a tout de même à me gagner et je ne pourrai jamais rien y changer, au contraire... Sara... " murmura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Celle-ci ne pouvait pas non plus détourner les yeux. Elle sentait les larmes lui montait et cette fois-ci, elle ne pourrait probablement pas les arrêter de couler.

" S'il te plait, fait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour nous... " le supplia-t-il

Elle se mit à sourire nerveusement au travers des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Grissom souleva alors sa main droite et essuya ses larmes avec ses doigts.

" Tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être trop tard " répondit-elle alors la gorge serrée

Grissom approcha alors sa tête vers la sienne et laissa ses lèvres effleurer celle de la jeune femme. Au moment où leur baiser timide et doux se transforma en quelque chose de plus passionné, Grissom prit le visage de Sara dans ses mains tandis qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras. Ils durent tout de même se séparer lorsque l'air vint à manquer. Ils restèrent donc front contre front pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

" Je suis vraiment désolée pour mon comportement, je n'avais pas le droit de te traiter comme je l'ai fais. " s'excusa-t-il

" Excuses acceptées " répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser

" Tu devrais te reposer... " lui indiqua-t-elle en se levant

" Déjà lassée de moi ? " plaisanta-t-il

" Non vu que je reste là... Tu veux que je te tienne la main peut être ? " il se mit à rire

" Sara, tu en as déjà fait beaucoup, tu devrais rentrer te reposer. " annonça-t-il sérieusement

" Bon ok... Je viendrai te chercher demain et je te préparerai un petit déjeuner. Qu'en penses-tu ? "

" Que j'aimerais déjà être à demain... " admit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

Sara retrouva sa veste et quitta la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

. : : .

Fidèle à sa parole, Sara passa prendre Grissom à l'hôpital et l'emmena chez lui, où elle leur prépara le déjeuner. Leur relation s'approfondit de jours en jours et très vite, la jeune femme passait la plupart du temps chez lui. Grissom la surprit énormément en faisant passer son travail au second plan, laissant leur histoire se solidifier de jour en jour.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le canapé en train de lire, Sara lui demanda de lui raconter le rêve qu'il avait fait durant son coma. Grissom lui dit alors qu'il ne savait pas si c'était un rêve ou la réalité, mais il lui raconta néanmoins.

A la fin de son histoire, Sara laissa échapper un :

" Wow... Ca devait être un rêve parce que je ne vois pas comment je ne pourrais pas être attirée par ce cher Dr Grissom... "

" Et oui que veux-tu, personne ne me résiste... "

" La preuve, tu t'es marié à Terri Miller... T'as un problème aussi... " plaisanta-t-elle

" Hey ! " répliqua-t-il mais Sara commença à lui sauter dessus pour l'embêter

Evidemment, leur pseudo-dispute finit dans la chambre... comme toujours.

. : : .

Une semaine plus tard. Alors que tout était calme au labo, Grissom décida de faire une pause et d'aller voir si Sara était occupée.

Il la trouva quelques instants plus tard, seule dans un labo et penchée au-dessus d'un plan de travail. Sans un bruit, il arriva derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

" Grissom ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " s'écria-t-elle en se débattant avant de se lever et le regarder comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

Il l'observa s'éloigner de lui comme s'il avait la peste, sans trop comprendre ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction. Sara aimait pourtant lorsqu'il venait la voir alors qu'elle travaillait.

" Mais enfin Sara, je croyais que ça ne te dérangeait pas... " répondit-il ahuri

" Quoi ? Mais je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te laisserai me faire des avances alors que tu sais parfaitement que je suis mariée ! " répliqua-t-elle en colère

" Non ça va pas recommencer ! " dit-il en paniquant

" Nooooooooon " hurla-t-il

_" Gil ! "_ le secoua la femme à ses côtés mais il continuait à se débattre

" Gil, réveilles-toi, tu es en train de faire un cauchemar ! " dit-elle calmement tout en lui passant une main dans les cheveux pour le relaxer

" Sara " dit-il difficilement

" Je suis là... " elle le prit dans ses bras

" J'ai fais un mauvais rêve... j'étais encore dans le monde parallèle... " expliqua-t-il en la serrant contre lui

" Ca va aller maintenant, je suis là " lui assura-t-elle

Grissom l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui demander quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps :

" Sara ? "

" Humm... "

" Promets-moi de ne jamais m'obliger jeter mes collections de papillons et d'insectes... "

**FIN**


End file.
